Operation: J.E.W.E.L.S.
Information Summary: In the desert, a mysterious young traveler girl in a blue robe is riding on a camel to a marketplace where all of the merchants are selling various forms of candy that look like jewels. The mystery person passes by various people selling "candy jewelry" until the person comes to a man named Al Sugarh, who seems to have been expecting her. She examines Al's wares of candy jewelry and soundly rejects them by knocking them on the ground, allowing some children to gobble it up. Instead of getting mad at this, Al says that this person is probably someone "whose discerning taste yearns for candies more succulent than such puny fare." He invites the mystery person into his tent. Inside the tent, Al Sugarh shows the mystery person a candy jewel called the Blurpleberry Supreme and asks the person if they know of its fabled qualities. The mystery person knows about it because Al stole it from her. At this point, it is revealed that the mystery person is Numbuh 5. She warns Al that "a great candy taken in greed always turns sour," but Al dismisses this warning as an ancient superstition. Numbuh 5 is planning to save the candy for a special occasion. She then pulls her G.U.M.Z.O.O.K.A. on him. However, just as Numbuh 5 is full of surprises, so is Al, as he then has some henchmen wrap rope around her arms and tug her back, but Numbuh 5 defeats them by kicking a giant jawbreaker in their faces. She then unties herself. Meanwhile, Al grabs Numbuh 5's gun and repeatedly shoots her. She grabs up the jawbreaker and uses it as a shield to deflect the gumballs. One gets mysteriously stuck on Al's robe and he collapses. Numbuh 5 then grabs up the blurpleberry jewel and heads out. Outside, Numbuh 5 trips on a rope held by some henchmen of an old rival of Numbuh 5's, Heinrich Von Marzipan, who takes the blurpleberry candy from her. It turns out she had left Heinrich in Guatemala because some "urgent business came up" and Heinrich was left holding a bag of sacred caramels when the authorities arrived and he ended up being grounded for a month. Numbuh 5 says that she would like to make it up to him and asks for the candy back. She approaches him, but is held back by Heinrich's henchmen leveling their swords at her and she steps back. Heinrich questions of the candy's importance to her and she repeats that she is saving the candy for a special occasion and Heinrich says that he is, too. He will use it to unlock the tomb of King Two-Tons-of-Candy. Numbuh 5 warns him the tomb is cursed, but not only does he ignore the warning, he also gives her a "payment" for the jewel: a tiny bag of sugar-free candy. Numbuh 5 just tosses the bag in the air and all the candy within fall out. The kids that ate the candy from off of Al Sugarh's table come by again and eat all the candy in the bag, leaving Numbuh 5 to escape. Heinrich orders his men to find Numbuh 5 and bring her back in chains. He leaves the area in a candy tank. Numbuh 5, meanwhile, is riding on the back of the tank, so she is secretly riding with him. Heinrich arrives at a pyramid, the entrance to the Eighth Sugary Wonder of the World. Heinrich gloats that now there are only seven as his tank smashes through the giant candy doors. He then climbs out of the tank and heads deeper into the pyramid, the blurpleberry jewel in his hands, while Numbuh 5 follows him from a safe distance. Heinrich reaches a door with an indentation on it. He places the jewel in the indentation and it opens, leading into the treasure room full of candy. Heinrich enters and discovers the sarcophagus of King Two-Tons-of-Candy. On the sarcophagus, the inscription reads: "From the forehead, ye shall control the sarcophagus. But share not and only taste asparagus." Heinrich begins to read the inscription, but doesn't finish because he doesn't care. Heinrich opens up the sarcophagus, revealing a lot of candy and a pharaoh's headpiece, which has an indentation where the blurpleberry jewel fits. He puts on the headpiece, but before he can put the jewel into the indentation on the headpiece, Numbuh 5 shows up and warns him that he should have finished reading the inscription: "From the forehead, ye shall control the sarcophagus. But share not and only taste asparagus." Again, Heinrich dismisses her warnings and says that she just wants to take the candy just like what happened in Guatemala. Numbuh 5 protests that that wasn't what happened, but Heinrich just ignores her and puts the jewel into the headpiece. Then all of the candy in the sarcophagus comes out and engulfs Heinrich (he's controlling it), turning him into a giant candy-mummy. He cackles wickedly and taunts that he controls the candy and neither Numbuh 5 nor anyone else can have any. Heinrich then eats one of the candies, but spits it out, because it tastes like asparagus. He then starts accusing Numbuh 5 of sabotaging the candy and proceeds to attack her. She retreats up the stairs, only to find the door locked, trapping her in with Heinrich, who is about to finish her off, but first asks if there's any last words. She says to give her back the candy. She then takes out a licorice rope and wraps it around one of the columns of the room and swings around on it, landing on Heinrich's head and removing the blurpleberry jewel from the headpiece's indentation, turning Heinrich back to normal. As she leaves the pyramid, Numbuh 5 repeats her adage that she says earlier in the episode: "A great candy taken in greed always turns sour." Back at the Treehouse, the team is celebrating Numbuh 1's birthday. Numbuh 5 then shows up. She apologizes for being late because she had to pick up his gift from her. It's the Blurpleberry Supreme jewel. But Numbuh 1 hates blurpleberry; instead, he prefers cherry. Irritated, Numbuh 5 rolls up her sleeves and advances on Numbuh 1, saying she can't believe it. Numbuh 1 wonders what he said. Other Info *Operative Debuts: *Villain Debuts: Heinrich von Marzipan, Al Sugarh *Starring: **Numbuh 5 **Al Sugarh **Heinrich Von Marzipan **Candy Bandits *Cameos: Numbuhs 1, 2, 3 and 4 *Locations: Sugar Desert *2x4 Tech: G.U.M.Z.O.O.K.A. *Villain Technology: Candy Tanks and swords Trivia *This episode is a sequel to the comic "Operation: G.R.A.N.D.A.D." *The opening sequence parodies the early first millennium in Africa of the 1400s and 1500s, of trading merchants' lifestyle and the Abbasids. *Numbuh 1 prefers cherry, a reference that cherries are red, and that his shirt color is red. *King Twotonsofcandy is a parody of King Tutankhamen. *The ending is a parody of the Universal Studios film series, The Mummy. *The shot of King Twotonsofcandy's tomb is seen in Operation: Z.E.R.O. when we see a closer look at the sunglasses of Numbuh Zero switching fast. *This episode is an obvious parody of the first Indiana Jones film, Indiana Jones and The Raiders Of The Lost Ark. Quotes *Heinrich Von Marzipan: Guten Tag, mein Abigail, So good uf you to join us. *Numbuh 5: Oh, Hello, Heiny! *Heinrich Von Marzipan: Mein name is Heinrich Von Marzipan!, I zink ve made zat clear, vhen ve last met in Guatemala! *Numbuh 5: Uh hehe, Yeah, Ah, But listen about Guatemala, You see some urgent business came up. and you, *Heinrich Von Marzipan: And you left me holding ze bags uf sacred golden caramels, Chust as ze auzorities arrived!, I vas ground for ein month. *Numbuh 5: Oh I am so sorry to hear that, and I would love to make it up to ya, So why don't ya just give my candy back?, Hehe, I guess not. *Heinrich Von Marzipan: Und vhy is zis candy is so important to you? *Numbuh 5: I am saving it for a special occasion. *Heinrich Von Marzipan: Ah, So am I Abby, I'm going to used it and unlock ze tomb uf King two tons uf candy. *Numbuh 5: That's all the sugar is gone to ya head Heiny, You know that tomb is cursed. *Heinrich Von Marzipan: I don't care about ze superstition, I'm in it for ze candy, Und zat is vhy Heinrich Von Marzipan is ze vorld's greatest candy hunter not you! *Numbuh 5: Go suck on the salt lick! *Heinrich Von Marzipan: Oooh, So bitter, Here, Ein payment for your jewel, Lets see how long you can survive alone into ze desert on zose, Ach, Und by ze vay, Zat candies sugar-free. *Numbuh 5: I think I'll make do? J.E.W.E.L.S.